This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the budding yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae, large-scale gene deletion analysis has shown that over 80% of the ~6200 yeast genes are non-essential, implying that many genes and pathways in eukaryotic cells must be functionally redundant or buffered from phenotypic consequences following genetic perturbation. I am interested in exploring this functional redundancy, especially as it relates to transcriptional regulatory networks. A number of uncharacterized open reading frames (ORFs) have sequence homology to well known families of transcription factors. Using high-throughput genetic analysis (Synthetic Genetic Array Analysis, or SGA), DNA microarrays, and Genome-wide location analysis or Chip on chip, I would like to connect one or more of these uncharacterized putative regulatory genes with a new or existing physiologically significant pathway.